Past Meetings
by csinycastle85
Summary: What if Alex had at one point or another met her co-workers or boss before MCS? First multi-chapter story beta'd by superfelix. My 40th story!
1. Alex Eames and Captain James Deakins

Title: Past Meetings

Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order: Criminal Intent, Dick Wolf and NBC-USA networks do.

Author's Note: Just doing this for the fun of it. Here I am just assuming that Deakins was Sergeant before he was Capitan. For the purpose I am going Deakins's birth year is 1940.

A/N 2: Also each of the chapter are not related or connected. Character thought is _**bold italics**_.

Genre: Friendship/General

Chapter 1: Alex and Deakins

* * *

_-Around 2000-_

Deakins had been reviewing the applications and personnel files of the two potential detectives he was to hire to work at MCS.

As he finished one file something on the next file caught his eye; it was the name Alexandra Eames. He then remembered the summer day that he saw met her when she was a kid.

-Flashback to Summer 1974- (so Alex is about five and Deakins would be about 34)-

_Sergeant James Deakins was just heading back to his precinct after helping to settle a minor scuffle.__As he was driving his patrol car, he noticed a little girl who looked no more than five wondering around the entrance to Central Park._

_He pulled over and got out of the car to go and help the little girl find her parents._

_When he got down to her level and asked a in a gentle voice, "Hi there, what's your name?"_

"_Alexandra Eames, Alex for short."_

_Deakins thought to himself, __**is this the same adorable little girl Officer John Eames has been talking so much about?**_

"_Okay Alex, do you know where your mommy or daddy is right now?"_

_Alex looking a bit sheepish nodded her head no._

"_Well I will go and help you find them okay?" asked Deakins offering his hand to the youngster._

_Alex nodded and then took his hand. They didn't get very far when they heard a voice._

"_Alexandra Marie Eames, do you know how much trouble you are in young lady?" said Andrea when she caught up and saw _

_Alex shuttered at the way her mother used young lady right after her full name; she knew she was in trouble._

"_Sorry mommy," said Alex giving her best puppy eyes. _

_Andrea knew that was the one__thing she was not immune to but Alex had to learn something._

"_Thank you for helping."_

"_Not a problem."_

"_Okay Alexandra we are going home now, can you say thank you?" _

"_Thank you."_

"_Not a problem, just remember listen to your mommy and daddy okay kiddo?"_

_Alex looked at the policeman and nodded._

_After mother and daughter left, Deakins thought to himself. I wonder if I will run into any member of the Eames family, nah probably not._

_Deakins shook his head and headed back to his patrol car._

_-Back to 2000-_

Deakins shook his head and smiled as he looked in Alex's file and instantly knew she would make a great addition to MCS with her impressive record.

_**Hopefully finding her partner will be this easy**_ thought Deakins as he picked up the next file for Robert "Bobby" Goren.

* * *

A/N 3: Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of "Past Meetings"


	2. Alex Eames and ADA Ron Carver

Title: Past Meetings

Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order: Criminal Intent, Dick Wolf and NBC-USA networks do.

Author's Note: Just doing this for the fun of it. Character thoughts in _**bold italics**_.

Genre: Friendship/General

Chapter 2: Alex and Carver

* * *

-Takes place spring, 1992-

_Alex was excited for one of the elective courses she was taking for her Criminology major at John Jay College of Criminal Justice because there was going to be a guest speaker today and the professor had wanted to surprise them._

_When she got to class she went straight for the seats in the front, even normally she sits in the back._

_As soon as class began the professor, Dr. Mester cleared her throat and the class instantly quieted._

"_Okay class today we have our guest speaker and I bet that you all have been curious to find out who it is well the wait no more, here is Mr. Ronald Carver. Now Mr. Carver is an alum of John Jay himself and is now a successful prosecutor and has graciously taken time out of his busy schedule to be here today. Let's all give him a big warm welcome._

_The students gave a warm applause and after Ron introduced himself began his planned speech on his experiences and all the students listened closely especially Alex._

_After it was over, Alex went up and chatted a bit with Ron._

-Fast forward to sometime in 2000 when Alex and Bobby are at MCS.-

Detective Alex Eames was settling into MCS nicely and was starting to get into sync with her partner, Detective Robert "Bobby" Goren.

Their CO, Capitan Deakins had told them that the ADA would be coming to meet with the newest detective team. What Alex hadn't realized was that it was going to be someone she had already met.

Half an hour later Alex picked up her head to see someone she supposed was their ADA walking to the squad room and it got Alex thinking.

_**Wait a minute, where have I seen him before?  
**_

It took a minute more before she realized.

_**Oh my word it is the guest speaker from when I was at John Jay College**__!_

As the ADA was approaching the desks that Alex and Bobby shared she whispered, "Hey Goren the ADA is here."

Bobby looked up just in time to come in eye contact with the ADA.

"I'm Ronald Carver the ADA for MCS, you must be our newest detectives. Welcome to the Major Case Squad."

"Thank you Mr. Carver," said Alex and Bobby at the same time.

When Carver heard one of the Detectives speak and then saw her, he began to think about where he had seen her before. However, he didn't have to think any longer.

"Mr. Carver?"

"Um, I am not sure if you remember me but I am Alex Eames. I was a graduate student at John Jay eight years ago when you were the guest speaker at one of my classes. I spoke with you for a short time after class.

_**So that is where I saw her, at Dr. Mester's classes.**_

"Well Detective Eames it a pleasure to see that you are have accomplished a lot since that day. I look forward to working with you and your partner," said Ron shaking hands with Alex.

"Thank you sir."

As the ADA walked away from their desks headed over to speak with Deakins Bobby's curiosity got the better of him and he whispered to Alex and asked her, "Um, I don't mean to be rude but what was that about?"

"Well first it is perfectly okay for you to ask, and second I was a student at John Jay when he was a guest speaker at one of my classes."

"Oh okay."

With that the two detectives went back to work.

* * *

A/N 2: Hope you have enjoyed reading chapter 2, your reviews are appreciated!


	3. Alex Eames and Mike Logan

Title: Past Meetings

Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order: Criminal Intent, Dick Wolf and NBC-USA networks do.

Author's Note: Just doing this for the fun of it. I had to shrink the approximate gap between Mike and Alex for this to work. So in this story Mike's birth year is approximately 1958. This is a friendship piece only. Character thoughts in _**bold italic**_.

Genre: Friendship/General

Chapter 3: Alex and Mike

* * *

-Sometime late 2005 -

_Mike Logan who had been hard at work filling out paper work since he and his partner Carolyn Barek had solved their latest case._

_Suddenly the grumbling that he had been ignoring had gotten loud enough he could no longer ignore and decided to treat not only his partner but Bobby and Alex as well since they had pitched in to help when they were between cases._

_Mike also remembered the time three decades ago when he was getting a bit hungry but had no way of getting food money and it was certain little girl had gotten her dad to get him some food. It was after that moment that he promised himself that if he ever ran into the girl again that he would buy her lunch._

_-Flashback to fall 1975-_

_Seventeen year old Michael "Mike" Logan at the park shooting some hoops when he felt a grumble in his stomach._

_He thought, Oh no not again._

_He stuck his hand in his pant pockets but found nothing._

_**Of course ma only gives me what she would think I would need and then uses the rest for herself. **_

_He tried to ignore the rumble by shooting more hoops, but the more he ignored the worse the growl got._

_So he decided to seat for a__while in hopes of the grumblings would go away._

_Only a few minutes later did he smell a mouth-watering aroma. When he looked around to see where the smell was coming from when he saw an adorable girl no more than six eating a kid sized pretzel._

_When Alex saw the older kid looking at her, her six year old senses kicked in and knew the kid was hungry and ran off to go find her dad._

_**Great I scared her off**__ thought Mike burying his head in his hands._

_No more than a few minutes later did he smell food, this time right under his nose._

_When he lifted his head he saw the same little girl only this time she was carrying a hot dog and a drink in her small hands._

_Mike a little shocked asked, "Is this for me?"_

_The little girl nodded and said, "My daddy wanted me to bring it to you."_

_Before Mike could say anything else, he heard a male voice calling to the little girl, "All right Alex it is time to go home now."  
_

"_Okay daddy I'm coming," said Alex turning towards her dad._

_Once she turned back facing Mike she smiled and said, "I have to go now. Bye."_

_With that she ran off grabbed on to her dad's hand as Mike ate the hot dog savoring it and drank the drink bit by bit, thankful for the compassion that the stranger and his little girl showed._

-Back to 2005-

He looked at his partner and said, "Hey Barek want stop and go out for a bit to eat? My treat."

Carolyn looked at Mike, shrugged and said, "Okay, let's go partner I'm starved."

"Okay why don't you go and get the car and I will catch up I think there are two other people who are in need of food about now."

Carolyn looked around and knew whom he was talking about.

Mike then walked over to the desk shared by Eames and Goren.

"Hey you two want to go out for lunch with Carolyn and me? My treat."

"Wow, that's nice of you Logan," began Bobby and then added, "Come to think of it I am getting kind of hungry myself, so let's go."

Somehow Bobby managed to leave before them and Alex took this opportunity to ask, "Okay Logan what is this about?"

Mike knew he couldn't keep this from Alex for very long.

"Well do you remember all those years ago when you brought me food?"

Alex searched her brain and then remembered.

"Yeah I do. I was pretty proud of myself for a few days after that."

"Well you and your dad left before I could say thank you and I promised myself that if I saw you again I would buy you lunch."

"Awww that is sweet of you Logan. I appreciate it. And you're welcome."

The two detectives then walked out of the squad room and headed straight for lunch.

* * *

A/N 2: Hope you enjoyed the third chapter of "Past Meetings". Your reviews are appreciated!


	4. Alex Eames and Carolyn Barek

Title: Past Meetings

Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order: Criminal Intent, Dick Wolf and NBC-USA networks do.

Author's Note: Just doing this for the fun of it. What if Alex had known Carolyn growing up?

Genre: Friendship/General

Chapter 4: Alex and Carolyn

* * *

-Fall 1977-

_Eight year old Alex was waiting for her favorite babysitter to arrive. Normally she didn't really like her previous babysitters but Carolyn whom she called Cari was different. The reason for that was because even for a youngster Alex was tough and would stand up for the underdogs and she found out that Cari who was like her, tough and stood up for the underdogs as well._

_A few minutes later Alex saw her walk up the steps on the porch and ran to open the door._

"_Hey Alex," said Carolyn when she saw her favorite charge._

"_Hey Cari," replied Alex._

"_Ready for a few hours of fun?"_

"_Uh huh."_

_Carolyn then saw Alex's parents walking toward the door._

"_Hello Carolyn thanks for coming by to watch the kids," said John._

"_No problem Mr. Eames."_

"_The parent teacher conferences shouldn't take longer__than two or three hours. You remember where the numbers are, right?"_

"_Yes I do Mrs. Eames."_

_After a few minutes of saying goodbye to the kids, John and Andrea left knowing the kids were in good hands._

-Fast forward to 2005-

When Alex heard Deakins call to Mike, "Logan there is someone I would like you to meet", she began to wonder.

_**Who could have Capitan paired Mike with? After what I have heard about him from my dad he was not that easy to work with...whoever it is they have their work cut out for him/her.**_

After about five minutes Mike reappeared with his partner and Alex was amazed to see who it was; it was none other than her former favorite babysitter Cari! It was a small world to know that now they worked in the same squad since it had a long time since she saw her.

Alex decided to sneak up on her and surprise her. She managed to walk up to the desk the two detectives shared and when Mike saw her she placed her finger on lips and he grinned and went back to work.

Right then she placed her hands over Carolyn's eyes causing her to jump out of her seat.

"Ay dos mios, who just did that?" asked a slightly bewildered Carolyn.

Her frown had turned into a smile when she saw who was behind her.

"Oh my word it's little Alex, my former favorite babysitting charge!" exclaimed Carolyn smiling and giving Alex a big hug.

When they came apart Carolyn said, "Alex it is sooo good to see you again! It's been a long time! How have you been?"

"I am good Carolyn? It's sooo good to see you too! How have you been?"

"I am doing great," began Carolyn and then added, "You work here too?"

"Yep I am working with Detective Goren over there." said Alex pointed over to where she and Bobby were sitting.

"That's awesome. Okay if time permits later do you want to go and have a drink and catch up?"

"Sure thing!"

The two chatted for a few more minutes and then got back to work knowing now it would be easier for them to keep in touch.

* * *

A/N 2: Hope you enjoyed chapter 4. Your reviews are always appreciated!


	5. Alex Eames and Captain Danny Ross

Title: Past Meetings

Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order: Criminal Intent, Dick Wolf and NBC-USA networks do.

Author's Note: Just doing this for the fun of it.

Genre: Friendship/General

Chapter 5: Alex and Danny Ross

* * *

-Spring 1979-

_If ten year old Alex hadn't been sure that she wanted to be a cop just her dad when she grows up she did now. Especially after a visit from a cop who just recently graduated from the Police Academy. He was at her school to answer a few questions which mesmerized Alex completely. _

_When she got home she was so excited that she didn't see where she was going and walked right into her dad._

"_Whoa there Lexie, what's going on baby girl?"_

_Alex, who by this time allowed only her dad to call her by that nickname grinned and told him all about what happened at school._

-Flash forward to 2006, right as Ross is about to find out that Alex has been rescued and brought to Bellevue Hospital Center-

Capitan Danny Ross who had only been the CO at MCS a short time and already there was plenty of buzz.

He had only been in the squad room a few days and half of his best team, Detective Alexandra Eames had been kidnapped. He only hoped that she would found soon because he heard and knew about how both Detective Eames and Goren had and incredible solve rate and that she was able to keep Goren grounded.

Then one seemingly slow morning Ross had just arrived at his office when he received a phone call.

"Major Case Squad, this Capitan Daniel Ross speaking."

Ross who was leaning into his chair suddenly sat up straight.

"Okay thank you for calling."

When he hung up the phone he breathed a big sigh of relief. Detective Alexandra Eames had been found was on her way to the hospital for treatment.

He immediately went to tell Detective Goren about the good news, scratch that the best news in days. The moment he told Detective Goren, Goren took off.

_**Maybe I should go see Detective Eames in a few hours, let Goren be there with her for a while. **_

A few hours later, he decided to call it a night since there had been any new cases yet, he thought it would be a good time to go and see Detective Eames.

When he arrived at Alex's room at Bellevue he saw both John Eames and Goren there by her bedside.

_**If I hadn't known how loyal Detective Eames and Goren were to each other before, I know that now.**_

When he knocked on the door John Eames opened the door and Ross said, "Hello Capitan, how are things at MCS?"

"Things are going well Sergeant Eames."

John nodded and added, "Please call me John"

Ross nodded as well and asked, "How is Detective Eames?"

"She's on the mend and doing pretty well despite what she went through."

_**That is good to hear**_ Ross thought to himself.

"Uh I think I will go," said Ross sensing that Alex should get some rest.

"No it's okay. Detective Goren and I were just on our way out. I finally convinced him to go home and get some rest."

After John and Bobby had left Ross went and got a chair to sit and waited for a bit.

However, he didn't have to wait long before Alex stirred.

"Capitan Ross, I..." began Alex but Ross gently interrupted her.

"It's okay Detective Eames you shouldn't wear yourself out too easily right now. I am here to say how glad I am that you are safe and sound. Because I can't imagine how I would have to pair Detective Goren with someone new."

Alex grinned weakly and then added what she wanted to say.

"Sir, there is something I would like to say."

"What is it?" Ross looked at her waiting.

"Sir I want to thank you."

"For what?" Ross asked a little baffled.

"For being one of many people to inspire me to go into this field of work. I remember the talk you gave when I was a kid. And as dangerous as it is I am glad I made the right choice."

Ross was trying to think about what Alex was talking about. He then realized the time he had just graduate from the Academy. He had gone to a school and gave a little presentation. When he left afterwards he remembered seeing a little girl who seemed awestruck.

Ross then smiled for the first time in weeks and said, "You're welcome Detective Eames, you're welcome."

* * *

A/N 2: Hope you enjoyed reading chapter 5. Your reviews are appreciated!


	6. Alex Eames and Megan Wheeler

Title: Past Meetings

Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order: Criminal Intent, Dick Wolf and NBC-USA networks do.

Author's Note: Just doing this for the fun of it. Character thoughts in _**bold italics**_.

Genre: Friendship/General

Chapter 7: Alex and Megan

* * *

-Story starts in spring 1982-

_Nine year old Megan Wheeler was hovering near the window waiting for her favorite babysitter, thirteen year old Alexandra whom she calls Lexy to arrive._

"_Mommy when is Lexy going to get here?" whined an impatient Megan._

_Tessa Wheeler who had come out of the bathroom after getting ready for a blind date said, "Now, now dear, she will be here as soon as she can and remember what I taught you that…"_

"…_patience is a virtue," finished Megan proud of herself for remembering._

"_Good job Megan."_

_Then Megan added something else, "You look very pretty mommy."_

"_Thank you sweetheart," replied Tessa as she kneeled down to give her daughter a hug._

_Right then Megan heard the car honk. That was her signal to know that Lexy had arrived._

"_Lexy's here!" exclaimed an excited Megan as she darted out the door and ran into Alex just she turned around after waving goodbye to John and was nearly knocked to the ground…again._

"_Hey there kiddo, happy to see me?" asked Alex with a smile kneeling down to her favorite charge's level._

"_Uh huh," replied Megan grinning._

_Alex then stood up and greeted Megan mom._

"_Hi Mrs. Wheeler."_

"_Hi Alex, thanks for coming on such a short notice. Sarah had a last minute overnight study session. You know where the numbers are right?"_

_Alex nodded and Tessa added, "This date shouldn't be more than three hours but if it is I will call and let you know and I would feel better if Megan stayed with at your place."_

"_Okay not a problem."_

_After Alex and Megan waved goodbye to Tessa, the two went inside for a few hours of fun._

­-Fast forward to September 2006-

Detective Megan Wheeler had been hunched over pretending to be hard at work, but her mind was elsewhere.

When she started at MCS she saw that the one half of the Eames and Goren detective team was none other than her favorite former baby-sitter, Lexy. She had wanted to say something to her, but she and Logan were instantly caught up in a case.

Right as another opportunity presented itself, something bad happened…Alex was kidnapped. For days on end she was on edge along with everyone else and Goren that Alex be found alive and not dead like all the other victims.

Then one morning Megan Wheeler overheard Ross say to Goren, "They found her! She's alive and is being transported to Bellevue Hospital Center as we speak", she let out a big sigh of relief. Of course Bobby just took off as soon as he heard the news.

At the end of the workday and finally finishing their first case after many hurdles, Ross sensed that Wheeler and Logan would need a break stopped by their desks and said, "Wheeler and Logan, you two you could use the rest of the afternoon off. Go home and get some rest, the paperwork can wait."

"Thank you sir," said Megan as Mike gave her a look of gladness as they then went and fetched their belongings from their locker.

"Yes sir."

Megan then quickly left the squad room and the minute she got in her car she decided to go and see her.

When she got there and saw Bobby there, she wasn't surprised. Right after she started working she saw the bond the two shared.

Once Megan had convinced Bobby to go home and get some rest and a change of clothes she promised to be here with Alex for a little while, Bobby gave Alex a kiss on the cheek and went home.

While Megan sat in the uncomfortable hospital chair there were many thoughts went

through her head, one of which was, _**does she still remember me?**_

After sitting in the hard chair for an hour or so she felt her heavy eyelids and tried to prevent herself from dozing off when she heard a voice call to her.

"Hey I was wondering when you were going to come say hi to me."

When Megan looked up she saw Alex looking at her and smiling weakly.

"Detectives Eames, I…" began Megan but was unable to finish.

"It's okay you can call me Lexy here, just remember not to call me that while in the squad room okay?"

Megan nodded her head in agreement.

"Lexy, how are you feeling?"

"Right now all I can say I have had better days. Enough about me, how have you been?"

"Do you want the condensed version or the long version?" Megan asked thoughtfully.

"Well I have time right now right?" Alex asked in her typical cynical self with a feeble grin.

Megan smiled and began to bring Alex up to date on her life as they continue to talk for a few more hours thus renewing the bond they had shared long ago.

* * *

A/N 2: Hope you enjoyed the last chapter of "Past Meetings", your reviews are appreciated!


	7. Alex Eames and Zach Nichols

Title: Past Meetings

Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order: Criminal Intent, Dick Wolf and NBC-USA networks do.

Author's Note: Just doing this for the fun of it.

A/N 2: Character thoughts in _**bold italics**_.

Genre: Friendship/General

Chapter 7: Alex Eames and Zach Nichols

* * *

-Story begins in summer of 1971-

_The Eames family was enjoying the annual 4__th__ of July celebration hosted by the 2-9 precinct. Andrea who was busy watching the kids, when suddenly she noticed her own little girl was nowhere to be seen._

_**Oh geez Alex and her phase of the terrible two's strike again.**_

_Then she suddenly hears hear her ten year old nephew Kellan call to her._

"_Aunt Andrea if you're looking for Alex she took off in that direction. As a matter of fact there she is."_

"_Thanks Kellan," said Andrea as she took off running in the direction Kellan pointed in._

_As soon as she knew she was in Alex's ear shot she yelled out, "Alexandra Marie__Eames you slow down right now before you get yourself hurt young lady."_

_Meanwhile lanky seventeen year old Zach Nichols who was with his parents and a few friends when he saw a little girl run at top speed and the mother who was chasing after her when he decided to help out._

_Alex knew she would be in trouble if she didn't stop but before she could any further or slow down she felt another set of arms scoop her up before she ran out of the park and into the busy streets._

"_Whoa there kiddo where are you in a hurry to go to?" asked Zach looking at the adorable toddler._

_Normally Alex would squirm if she was in the arms of a stranger but oddly this time she didn't; this time she held on tight. _

_That was when Andrea caught up._

"_Thank you young man for catching little Alexandra," said Andrea shaking her head,_

"_She can be a real handful."_

"_Not a problem ma'am," replied Zach with a courteous smile as he looked into the toddler's eyes and said in a small voice, "You listen to your mommy okay Ms. Alexandra?"_

_Alex replied with a cute little voice, "Okay."_

_Zach smiled and then handed Alex back to Andrea and she then said to teenager, "Thanks again um…"_

"_Zach Nichols."_

"_Thanks again Zach for catching Alex so quickly."_

"_No problem."_

_Andrea said to Alex, "Wave bye, bye Alexandra."_

_Alex did and she waved before she held on to her mother and they headed back to the BBQ._

-Fast forward to 2009-

As Alex was hunched over in her seat looking over clues that she and Goren had gathered for their latest case when they overheard, "Welcome to MCS Nichols, good to have you back with the NYPD."

"Thank you Capitan Ross," replied Nichols as he made his way to introduce himself to his partner Megan Wheeler and the other detectives.

When Alex sat up and looked to see who Nichols was when she got a shock to her system.

_**Oh my word is he the same guy who caught me before I ran head on into traffic all those years ago? He hasn't changed a bit.**_

Right after he met his partner, he made his way over to the well known detectives that he has heard Ross talk about without realizing he was in for a surprise.

"Um hi I am Detective Zach Nichols, I am sure you overheard Ross welcoming me earlier. I hope we have chance to possibly work together in the near future."

With that as Nichols was about to walk off to his desk and start working he caught Alex's glance and instantly his mind went into serious thinking mode.

_**Wait a minute one of the detectives looks a lot like the little girl whose mother was chasing after more than three decades ago.**_

When he saw Alex's cute smile he knew his assumption was correct.

"So, one half of Goren and Eames team is none other than the little Ms. Alexandra. My word how have you been?" asked Nichols when Alex stood up to give him a hug.

"I am have been good, how are you?"

"I have been good. Let me get a good look at you. Wow you're just as adorable now as you were then."

"Well you haven't changed much either."

Alex noticed Bobby's curious expression and decided to tell what happened.

"Detective Nichols this is my partner Detective Robert Goren."

Nichols put out this hand to shake and said, "Ah yes the brilliant profiler that the NYPD has seen and 'department whack job' according to Chief of D's Moran."

Bobby groaned at the nickname he was given and Nichols added to lighten the mood, "Don't worry I'm not a big fan of Moran because he has always been a big pain in the butt from the time I worked with Ross."

Bobby who was tense did cheer up a bit when heard what Nichols had to say and he himself said, "Well Eames and I look forward to the possibility of working together sometime."

"Same here," said Nichols and then went to work with his partner and Alex and Bobby did the same.

After a while Bobby saw a note on his desk explaining what he was about to ask.

_When I was little he caught me before I ran head on into the oncoming traffic._

Bobby who was satisfied with the explanation went back to work, made a mental note to thank Nichols later.

* * *

A/N 3: Hope you have enjoyed the seventh chapter of "Past Meetings". Your reviews are appreciated!


	8. Alex Eames and Bobby Goren

Title: Past Meetings

Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order: Criminal Intent, Dick Wolf and NBC-USA networks do.

Special Thanks to star jelly and Tommys My 21 for reviews and adding "Past Meetings" on the story alert list!

Author's Note: Just doing this for the fun of it. Maybe a hint of BA.

A/N 2: Character thoughts in _**bold italics**_.

Genre: Friendship/General

Chapter 7: Alex Eames and Bobby Goren

* * *

-Story begins in summer of 1979 (Alex is about 10 and Bobby is about 17)-

_Robert "Bobby" Goren and his best friend, Lewis was heading towards the car shop that Lewis' uncle owned to help out._

_While walking he wasn't watching where he was going and he felt he ran into someone smaller than him. When he looked down he saw a cute girl of about 10 trying to pick up the stuff she dropped._

"_Here let me help," said seventeen year old __Bobby._

_As he helped her, their hands suddenly touched and Alex drew her hand away and blushed._

_After a few more minutes Alex had all her things and said a quick 'thank you' and took off._

_Bobby smiled as he went and caught up with Lewis._

-Fast forward to 2000-

Bobby was at his desk waiting to meet his new partner, all he knew that his partner's name was Alex. However, he was about to find get a bit of a surprise.

A few minutes later his CO Capitan Deakins called to him from the entrance of his office.

"Detective Goren, come see me in my office, I have someone I would like you to meet.

Bobby stood up, picked up his leather binder, pushed his chair and made his way to the captain's office.

When he got there he saw the door was left ajar and so he went in.

"Detective Goren, I would like you to meet your partner, Detective First Grade Alexandra Eames. Alex this your partner Detective Robert Goren."

"It's nice to meet you and please me call me Alex," said the blond detective offering her hand.

When he saw her, his partner, he remembered the one day he ran into her.

_**This cute girl I bumped into all those years, geez she is even cuter…hold it Goren she's your partner.**_

"Call me Bobby," he said, offering his hand.

As Alex shook it she was suddenly remembered where she had seen him before after thinking for awhile.

_**Oh my word, it's the tall handsome guy, wow he is even more so now…whoa Alex now is not the right time to think that.**_

Deakins knew something was up instantly decided to say something to break the silence.

"Why don't you two take an early lunch and then come back at 1:45pm?"

"Okay," the two detectives said at the same time, surprising each other and their captain.

After they walked out of Deakins' office and had closed the door behind them, Jimmy thought _**these two are going to work very well together.

* * *

**_

A/N 3: Hope you have enjoyed the last chapter of "Past Meetings". Your reviews are appreciated!


End file.
